Never Been Kissed
by Nightdew
Summary: Obeying Aslan was one thing on the Magician's Island, but Lucy really wants to be prettier and more popular than Susan. Maybe Caspian will understand. CaspianLucy.


Author's note: After I saw other people's Lucy/Caspian fics, I just wanted to have a go. I've always had a thing for Caspian anyway, and I always thought they seemed very tender towards the end of the novel (despite Ramandu's daughter!) Sorry about the cheesy (stolen) title, by the way. And I disclaim everything.

* * *

**Never Been Kissed**

Lucy leaned on the bows and watched the dark water slip away past the _Dawn Treader_ and into invisibility. Every so often, a glimmer of muted lamplight flickered back at her. It had been all right on the Magician's Island. Aslan had been there. She could face anything with the Great Lion at her side. Things didn't seem to matter when he was there. Problems didn't seem important. But now he was gone again, and Lucy couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop thinking about the Magician's Book. No, not just the book. The page. The spell. _An inallible spell to make beautiful her that uttereth it beyond the lot of mortals_.

She had wanted to say the spell. She didn't care; she had. Just for once, she had wanted to be the pretty one, the attractive one, the one Peter's friends noticed when he brought them home in the holidays. Who ever noticed baby Lucy, little flat-chested, straight-hipped Lucy with her hair in pigtails and her name in the back of her coat?

"Lucy?"

Caspian's warm, friendly voice brought Lucy to herself again. "That's where you've got to. Aren't you going to come in? It's getting cold."

Lucy shuffled and picked at a knothole in the woodwork. "I just… I don't really feel like talking to everyone right now."

She must have been more upset than she realised. Her voice sounded as if she was going to cry. Caspian came up beside her and slipped an arm round her shoulder.

"Can you talk to me?" he said gently. "Think of me as a big brother."

"Like Peter, you mean?" said Lucy, leaning her head against Caspian's chest. She'd so badly missed being with Peter this hols. Once he went up to Oxford, it was going to be unbearable.

"I'll do my best," Caspian smiled.

Lucy took a deep breath. "It's just… You know I told you about the Magician's Book. Well, there was one page I didn't tell you about…"

Somehow, it didn't feel difficult at all to tell Caspian, with his warm arm around her and his fingers giving her shoulder encouraging little squeezes. When she grew up, Lucy decided, she was going to marry someone just like Caspian, all blue eyes and friendly smiles, someone who would let her be herself.

"And it's just not fair," she concluded. "Why does Aslan always make us do things that are so unfair?"

Caspian shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't answer that one. But why do you want to look differently, Lucy? I think you look nice as you are."

"But not as nice as Susan." There. She'd said it. Let him think what he liked of her now.

There was a pause. "I remember your sister Susan," Caspian said eventually. "She was… very pretty."

Lucy couldn't see, but it sounded as though Caspian was blushing. Typical.

"But you're just as lovely in your own way." Caspian turned her round to face him. "Lovelier in some ways. You have – oh, I don't know – appeal. Winsomeness. There's not a soul in Narnia without a good word for Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"But Susan gets all the boys." Lucy's voice was barely a mutter.

Caspian smiled and shook his head. "Lucy, you have nothing to worry about on that front. You'll have plenty of admirers when the time comes, believe me."

"But…" Why did there always have to be a "but"? How could she possibly put this into words?

"The thing is, I don't know anything about boys," she began quickly. "I mean, Ed and Peter, yes, but not… you know. Marjorie Preston said she kissed a boy at a party in the Christmas hols. She said they hid in a broom cupboard together. It sounded horrid. I always thought your first kiss would be beautiful and romantic and – well, like it is in books."

"Like this, you mean?"

She didn't even realise he was about to kiss her until it was happening. One minute she was just standing on the deck of the _Dawn Treader_ and the next minute Caspian's lips were pressed tenderly against hers, and his hands were cradling her cheeks and stroking the tips of her ears. It made her feel all strange inside. A good kind of strange, though.

She looked up, wide-eyed. Caspian let her go, but there was an expression of incredible tenderness on his face.

"I don't think big brothers are meant to do that," said Lucy.

Here Caspian really did blush. "No, I suppose not," he said.

There was a sudden surge of lamplight behind them, and shouts of, "Your Majesty!"

"I think that's for me," said Caspian, apologetically. He tapped Lucy playfully on the nose with a finger. "Chin up, Lucy. I'd have you for my girl any day."

The shouts were too loud to ignore now. As Caspian walked towards the light, Lucy felt a warm feeling inside her grow stronger and stronger. The holiday was turning out even better than she could have anticipated. After all, Marjorie Preston or even Susan herself couldn't claim to have had their first kiss with the King of Narnia.


End file.
